Can you believe it?
by AtsukoMaedathe15
Summary: Kau hanyalah murid baru di sebuah SMA, dan karena sebuah kecerobohan kecil. Kau menjadi seorang butler pribadi untuk Rivaille dan di perlakukan seenaknya olehnya. Bagaimana menurut mu? Present You x Levi.. *Author Edan*
1. Chapter 1

" *nama* kamu akan bersekolah di SMA terkenal itu kok nak," kata Mama sambil mengelus lembut rambutmu.

Kamu tersentak karena pilihan Ibu mu itu, Otomatis sebuah Bakso sapi terpental keluar dari mulut mu (?) *ewww.. menjijikkan :v *

"Maksud Mama Apa? Sekolah Apa? Apakah itu Asrama? Kalau Asrama aku tidak terlalu suka Ma," kata mu sambil Asyik memakan Bakso mu.

"Ah, SMA favorit itu loh. Kan katanya kamu waktu SMP minta ke sana? Udah terwujud kan? Mulai minggu depan kamu akan bersekolah di sana," kata Mama lagi.

"Ah, iya,"  
Kau masih mengingat perkataan ibumu itu, seminggu sebelum ibumu meninggalkanmu.

* * *

**CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?**

**Shingeki No Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : AU(ane juga ga tau), Rate M, Gaje epeliwel, Typo, Kurang berpengalaman, Penulis ini Fujo :v tapi FanGirl, OOC, kaga tau bikin nge-Fly orang ato nggak .**

**Pairing: You x Rivaille**

* * *

Kamu berdiri di ambang pintu pagar SMA baru itu dengan DEG - DEG an, bagaimana tidak? Bersekolah di sekolahan Elite dengan banyak orang - orang berada di sekitarnya. Dengan pasrah kamu menjejakkan kaki ke dalam sekolah itu. Saat kau masuk kesana, Kau serasa masuk ke dunia Artis papan atas. Kenapa? karena tempat ini sekolah orang kaya tentunya.  
Kau berjalan santai menuju ruangan kelas baru mu, dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah itu. Rok seatas lutut, kemeja putih, Rompi Hijau, dan dasi pita berwarna hijau muda. Karena kecerobohanmu, kau menabrak salah satu siswa.

kau dan siswa itu sama - sama terjatuh.

"Aduh, maaf," kata mu ambil mengusap - usap kepalamu.

"Dasar bodoh! pakai matamu kalau sedang jalan! jangan lihat pakai dengkul mu! dasar Bocah!" seru nya Kasar.

Kau melihat ke arah atas, lalu kau tersentak. Kau melihat seseorang berwajah datar sedatar Teflon, bahkan Teflon jauh lebih bagus dari pada Wajah lelaki itu.

"Oh.. Ma-maaf, A-aku tidak se-sengaja," katamu tergagap - gagap.

"Tch, Dasar bocah! jangan di ulangi lagi! kalau kau mengulanginya lagi! aku akan memberikan hukuman padamu!" serunya.

"Aku minta maaf sekali lagi! Ano, aku murid baru. Jadi maaf," kata mu sambil menundukkan badan.

"Oh, murid baru? pantas kau melihat dengan dengkulmu, lalu siapa namamu?" tanya nya datar.

"aku *nama panjang* , biasa di panggil *nama* .Aku masih baru di sini, maaf sekali lagi telah menabrakmu, lalu kau?" tanya mu setelah memperkenalkan diri.

"Ohh.. *nama* - chan ya? nama yang bagus. Oh ya, kau tak perlu tahu namaku," kata nya sambil pergi meninggalkanmu.

Uuh! dasar mahluk kuntet! Sudah minta maaf, sampai memperkenalan diri. Bahkan dia tidak bisa meramahkan dirinya sedikit saja!

Akhirnya kau marah - marah sendiri, sambil berjalan menuju kelas. "Kelas 10 - 2" Uniknya dari sekolah ini, siapapun yang mendapatkan Rankin 10 besar di SMP nya selama 3 tahun berturut - turut, berhak untuk tidak mengikuti OSPEK, dan mendapatkan kelas terbaik. Yaitu, Kelas 10 - 1, 10 - 2, 10 -3, dan 10 - 4. Semua ruangan itu, BerWifi, Ber Ac, ber LCD, setiap murid di beri Laptop gratis. itulah hadiah dari kepala sekolah untuk ranking 10 besar selama 3 tahun berturut - turut.

"Ah, dingin," kata mu sambil membuka pintu itu. Pucuk di cinta, Ulam pun kabur (?). Sekali lagi kau bertemu dengan mahluk super duper kuntet dan Kipu (?) (Kepo) sedunia.

"Ah, dia lagi," kata mu pelan.

"Hoi, kau yang tadi itu ya?" tanya nya Datar.

"Cih, apa perlu mu?" tanya mu Datar, lebih datar dari si muka Teflon itu.

Tiba - tiba ada seorang gadis yang mendekati si muka Teflon + tembok itu.

"Ah, Rivaille - san. Jangan terlalu kasar padanya," kata nya lembut.

"Ah, Maaf kan saudaraku. Namaku Petra, kami juga murid baru di sini. Rivaille - san hanya beda setahun dari ku,dia kelas 11 sekarang," kata nya lembut.

"Ah, aku *nama* senang berkenalan denganmu," kata mu membalas Uluran tangannya.

Sambil melirik mahluk kuntet itu, kau tertawa jahat di dalam hatimu. Ckckckck.. sesama murid baru saja sudah belagu, katamu dalam hati sambil tertawa jahat.

"Aku tak akan lama bersekolah sini, besok aku akan pindah ke amerika. Aku tidak tahu jika papa memindahkan sekolahku lagi," kata Petra.

"Ohh,"

Petra lalu pergi keluar, di ikuti Rivaille.

Kau dengan kesal berjalan ke bangku mu lalu mebanting tas mu dan duduk diam di kursi.

*Jam istirahat Tiba*

"Hai, namamu *nama* ya? nama ku Christa Renz, salam kenal," kata nya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Oh? I-iya namaku *nama*, Christa ya? Nama yang bagus, salam kenal," kata mu membalas uluran tangannya.

Kau berinisiatif menuju kantin, dan membeli Pop ice favoritmu. Setelah membayar, kau ingin kembali menuju kelas. Tanpa sengaja kau menabrak seseorang, suaranya sangat kau kenal.. Jangan jangan...

"Dasar bodoh! lihat - lihat kalau jalan! apa kau menggunakan lututmu lagi untuk melihat!" seru Rivaille.

"Ri-Rivaille Senpai? Ma-maaf aku tidak sengaja," kata mu tergagap - gagap, padahal dalam hatimu berkata, "Dasar mahluk kuntet! punya mata gak sih? orang dia yang nabrak! gue yang di salahin! huh! dasar muka teflon!"

"Huh, lihat kelakuanmu! bajuku jadi basah! ini salahmu!" seru Rivaille sambil menjitak kepalamu.

"Huh!"

"Kau harus mau di hukum! hukumanmu adalah! menjadi butler ku selamanya! kau tidak punya keluarga bukan? ayahmu kerja di luar negeri dan hanya mengirimi mu uang bukan? jadi tinggalah bersamaku dan jadilah butler pribadiku, tenang.. ayah dan ibuku juga sama kok, mereka juga mengirimiku uang untuk hidup, Mereka akan berangkat setelah mengantar Petra ke amerika," kata Rivaille datar.

"Eh? haruskah?" tanya mu.

"Tentu, kalau tidak aku akan mempermalukanmu di sini," kata nya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepadamu.

"B-baiklah, M-Mulai K-kapan?" tanya mu tergagap - gagap, karena wajahmu dan wajahnya terlalu dekat. tapi dalam hatimu, "lama - lama orang ini ganteng juga," (writer tak berpikir demikian :v)

"Mulai besok, kau harus bersiap - siap. Tenang saja, Mbok Ratna (loh?) akan membersihkan rumahmu sampai ayahmu pulang dari luar negeri, atau Mbok Ratna akan kusuruh tinggal di sana saja," kata Rivaille.

"Eh? untuk apa? kenapa hanya kita berdua?" tanya Mu heran.

"Agar aku leluasa menyuruh - nyuruh mu tentunya, masih ada mbak vivi yang kerjaannya membersihkan rumah. kau akan jadi butler pribadiku," kata Rivaille datar.

"Uh.. Iya," kata mu menundukkan kepala.

*sepulang sekolah*

"Huh! dasar Muka TEFLOOON! Kurang ajaaar! apa aku akan di permainkan di sana nanti?" tanya mu sambil mengeluarkan amarah. Kau masih bersiap - siap dengan memasukkan baju di koper mu.

Kau masih saja marah - marah sampai memasak makan siang sendiri, kau memasak nasi goreng. dan memakannya sambil marah - marah.

tak lama kemudian ada orang yang mengetuk pintu rumahmu. kau akhirnya membukanya.

"Huh? Rivaille senpai?" tanya mu.

"Ya, aku akan masuk," kata Rivaille sambil menyerobot masuk.

Kau menyajikan teh pada mahluk Kunten bin wajah teflon itu, Lalu pergi ke kamar mu sambil merutuk.

Bukannya besok baru di jemput? kenapa harus sekarang? batin mu dalam hati sambil sibuk memasukkan perlengkapan di tas besar.

Rivaille tiba - tiba memanggilmu,

"Hoi! *nama* kemarilah!" seru Rivaille.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin tahu kamar mu yang mana, beritahu aku," kata Rivaille.

"Kau tak perlu se-kepo itu untuk mengetahui yang mana kamar ku bukan? Carilah sendiri," kata mu sambil membalikkan badan.

Kau kembali ke kamar dan menata perlengkapan mu, tanpa kau ketahui ternyata Rivaille menguntit mu dari belakang.

Tiba - tiba si mahluk kuntet itu datang dan mendorong mu ke kasur.

"Eh? A-apa yang K-kau lakukan? Minggir!" seru mu sambil mendorongnya.

"Kau kan Butler ku? harusnya aku bisa memperlakukanmu seenaknya," kata Rivaille sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

"uhm..m," kata mu, wajahmu memerah.

"Ahh.. baru segitu saja sudah memerah, tidak asyik," kata Rivaille sambil bangkit dari kasur mu.

"Huh, kau ini keterlaluan," kata mu sambil bangkit dari kasur, masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

"kalau begitu cepatlah,"

"Iya,"

Kau membereskan kamarmu, lalu mengikuti Rivaille menuju mobil milik Rivaille. Mbok ratna di turunkan, dan kau memberikan kunci rumahmu pada mbok ratna.

"Mbak Vivi hanya bekerja sampai jam 2 sore, itulah waktu bebas kita," kata Rivaille sambil menyandarkan tangannya di belakang kepalamu.

"Tanganmu," kata mu datar.

"Kau Butler ku bukan? Apakah kau ingin aku peluk?" tanya Rivaille.

"T-tidak,"

"Kalau begitu, turuti saja," kata Rivaille.

"Y-ya,"

Kau sampai di rumah Rivaille yang besar, kau hanya diam. Rivaille lalu menarik tanganmu menuju kamarnya.

"Kau ingin tidur di kamar ku? Atau tidur sendiri? Kalau kau mau tidur di kamarku, kita bisa tidur berdua," kata Rivaille.

"K-kamar sendiri saja," kata mu.

"Baiklah," Rivaille lalu menunjuk kamar di sebelahnya.

"Ini kamar petra, sayangnya petra akan menetap di sana. Maka dari itu, semua nya sudah di ambil. hanya Lemari dan kasurnya saja yang masih ada," kata Rivaille.

"Cepat tata bajumu, lalu pakai ini," kata Rivaille melemparkan sebuah baju, warnanya hitam dengan asken putih.

"Y-ya," kata mu lalu masuk ke kamar petra.

Setelah merapikan kamar petra, kau membuka bungkusan yang di beri mahluk kuntet itu tadi. Ternyata, sebuah baju Maid! bagaimana ini? Apa maksudnya?

Akhirnya kau terpaksa memakainya, karena takut di hukum oleh Mahluk dengan wajah sedatar Teflon itu.

"A-aku sudah memakainya, Apalagi?" tanya mu saat memasuki kamar mahluk kuntet itu.

"Hmm... *Nama*, tolong buatkan aku teh dan ambilkan biskuit di kulkas," kata Rivaille sambil bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Baiklah,"katamu sambil ngelancir ke dapur, lalu membuatkan teh hangat untuknya.

Saat kau ingin mengambil biskuit pesanan mahluk itu, kau terkejut. ternyata isi kulkas itu. Rata - rata Pocky semua, dan rata - rata berasa coklat dan strawberry.

"Lha? yang biskuit mana dong?" tanya mu sambil merutuk sendiri.

Akhirnya kau hanya membawakan teh hangat untuk mahluk itu.

"Hei? mana biskuit milikku?" tanya Rivaille.

"Tidak ada, hanya Pocky," kata mu datar.

"Hei, Bocah. Pocky juga biskuit kan? Sudah, ambil saja," kata Rivaille, sambil membaca majalah.

"Ya,"

Kau dengan kesal mengambil 2 bungkus Pocky dari Kulkas. 'Hobi nyemil mahluk ini aneh banget? masa setiap hari makan Pocky mulu? Ga bosen apa?' Rutuk mu dalam hati.

"Ini," kata mu sambil menyerahkan Pocky itu.

Mahluk berwajah teflon (perasaan, Writer kebanyakan menghina deh :v / #digamparReader) itu membuka Pocky yang kau berikan.

"Hei, kemarilah," kata Rivaille sambil memasukkan ujung pocky di mulutnya. "Gigitlah bagian ujung pocky ini,"

"Hee? Aku?"

"Siapa lagi, kau mau kuhukum jika tidak melakukannya?" tanya Rivaille.

"T-tidak,"

"Ayo, gigit,"

Akhirnya kau terpaksa menggigit ujung pocky tersebut, ketika ujung pocky sudah mulai habis. Tiba - tiba Mahluk berwajah Teflon itu (Loh? Writeeer! #dikejarReader) menyentuhkan bibirnya di bibirmu.

"H-hei! apa yang kau lakukan!" seru mu sambil menjauhkan wajahmu dari wajahnya.

"Bukan apa - apa," kata Rivaille tenang.

"Huh, aku Syok tau! Kau kira, kau bisa memperlakukan gadis sepertiku ini seenaknya? Huh?" tanya mu dengan kesal.

"Kau memang Butler ku bukan? tentu saja, kau adalah pelayan setiaku," kata Rivaille.

"Huh, tapi tak begini juga. Tak perlu sampai membuatku blushing seperti itu," kata mu, mukamu memerah.

"Oh?" kata Rivaille , lalu berjalan menuju tempatmu.

"Jadi? Kurang parah menurutmu?" tanya Rivaille.

"Unn, N-nggak kok.. Nggak.. S-Sudahlah, B-Bukan U-urusanmu," kata mu tergagap - gagap, bagaimana enggak? Jarak wajah aja udah nggak ada 10 cm, mungkin 5 cm - an.

"Ahh... Itu juga urusanku, Butler ku yang cantik," (ciee.. :v tumben matanya ga sifit *Writeeer! #dikejarReader* )

Kau semakin merinding(merinding ato kesenengan niehh?) , wajah Rivaille semakin dekat dengan wajahmu.

"CUKUUUP! HENTIKAAAN!" seru mu sambil mendorong Rivaille.

"Aku juga manusia! Bukan Butlermu yang sembarangan! aku juga punya hati! Perasaan!" seru mu.

"Oh? Sungguh, Kalau begitu. Kau mita di hukum, atau menuruti permintaanku?" tanya Rivaille.

"Permintaan apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya mu.

"Apakah kau mau aku cium? Tepat di bibirmu?" tanya Rivaille.

"Huh, tidak usah. Lebih baik aku di hukum membersihkan rumah kalau begini caranya!" seru mu.

"Hukuman mu tidak seberat itu kok, Hukuman mu mudah. Temani aku tidur malam ini, bagaimana?" tanya Rivaille.

"Hah? Itu sih berat," kata mu.

"Jadi? Kau mau ku cium hah?" tanya Rivaille.

"T-tidak mau, itu s-sudah jelas," kata mu, sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Kalau begitu, temani aku tidur malam ini. Itu hukuman mu, ku beri waktu 4 jam dari sekarang," kata Rivaille, sambil keluar kamar.

"Aku? Haruskah aku menemaninya tidur atau menerima perintahnya?" kata mu pelan sambil berfikir.

*TBC*

**Uhuk..Uhuk.. Author aneh bin edan ini sudah berhasil menghancurkan 1 chapter #Plakk... Oh iya, Jawabannya ini tergantung Review Reader sendiri loh ;) , kalo yang paling banyak "CIUM" yah, ane lanjutin yg ciuman ..**

**kalau yang banyak minta "HUKUMAN" Yah, ane lanjutin yang hukuman. Namanya aja Levi x Reader, bukan Levi x Writer (klo yg ini mah, sipaul yg kesenengan =W=) Mungkin, para Reader bisa memberikan saran - saran yang rada nganu.. soalnya ane Rate M klo yang ini.. (temen - temen yang minta sih =3= ).. Sampe lupa, panggil ane Acchan aja juga bisa kok =3=..**

**Oh iya, Author masih pertama kali loh bikin FF... bakan sampe nyasar2 tanya nya :v / ,, sorry kalau di chapter 1 ini terlalu EDAN... dan banya leluconnnya.. Sorry Minna.. Authornya sendiri aja Edan... + Chapter 1 pendek banget :v / #iyanamanyajugakehabisanide #tugaskelas8banyak #kebanyakanbacaFanficEreri *salah lu Author* #Plakk**

**Chapter 2 nya mungkin agak lama'an.. soalnya ane blom nyelesein Novel Horor, sama Fanfic AKB0048 X Shingeki no kyojin Crossover di FMB. (gue jadi adiknya Levi #lel) (si Syifa malah ngeshipping Acchan the15th (ane) x Levi #makinLel) .. ==" Udah.. Skip!**

**Enjoying aja Minna sama ceritanya! jangan lupa kasih review yang makin edan Minna - san! Jaa! selamat bertemu di chapter berikutnya!**


	2. Rivaille Demand

Kau akhirnya memutuskan hal yang tepat dan benar, justru hal yang kau putuskan itu adalah jawaban yang kau cari - cari selama 4 jam ini.

"Ya, aku rasa aku harus melakukannya," tekad mu, sambil keluar kamar.

Kau akhirnya berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan perasaan gugup dan tidak yakin, padahal baru saja kau memutuskan tentang hal itu.

Kau harus yakin, bahwa pilihan ini hal yang tepat untuk masa depanmu.

Ya, kau akan menerima PERMINTAANNYA. bukan HUKUMANNYA.

* * *

**CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?**

**Shingeki No Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : AU(ane juga ga tau) Gaje epeliwel, Typo, Kurang berpengalaman, Penulis ini Fujo :v tapi FanGirl, OOC, kaga tau bikin nge-Fly orang ato nggak .**

**Pairing: You x Rivaille**

* * *

Kau dengan gontai berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan jawaban ngawur bin neko - neko yang ada di otakmu. tapi justru hal ini yang paling tepat.

kau mengintip - intip dari balik dinding, apa yang sedang mahluk sedatar teflon itu lakukan. Ternyata dia sedang membaca kertas putih, sepertinya selebaran dari pak RT (?) atau mungkin dari Pak RW (?). Malah mungkin dari pak Presiden (?) (waks :v / , Pikiran Writer keracunan apa kok sampai nyambung ke Presiden? :v ? )

"A-ano," kata mu tergagap - gagap.

"Sudah memilih?" tanya Rivaille.

"S-Sudah," kata mu.

"Baiklah, apa pilihanmu?" tanya Rivaille.

"A-Aku.. A-ano, A-aku a-akan me-menerima p-permintaan mu," kata mu tergagap - gagap.

"Hm? Sungguh? Hukumanku jauh lebih mudah lho?" tanya Rivaille meyakinkan.

Cih, dasar kampret! tidur bersamamu jauh lebih berbahaya dari pada di cium olehmu! Huh! Muka TEFLON! TEFLON! batin mu dalam hati.

"Iya! aku menerima permintaanmu!" seru mu dengan tekad mendelep (?).

"Kalau begitu," Rivaille mendekati mu.

Dia mengoleskan sesuatu di bibirmu, dan memasukkan sesuatu di mulutmu .di ujung lidahmu, Rasa benda itu tidak asing. Eh? Coklat? Jangan - jangan...

Terlambat! (terlambat apanya writer? Reader udah kesenengan duluan tuh :v / ) Rivaille sudah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirmu, lalu menjilat coklat yang tertempel di bibirmu itu.

"T-tunggu..,hmph," Belum selesai kau bebicara, Rivaille sudah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirmu dalam - dalam.

Istilahnya sih, dia sedang melumat bibirmu dalam - dalam. Kamu blushing , dan wajahmu memerah. (Reader yang asli mungkin sedang Noseblid #pletak #readerNjitakWriter)

Rivaille masih bermain - main dengan bibirmu, kau hanya pasrah dan menunggu apa yang terjadi. tapi jiwa mu benar - benar tersentak dan kaget.

Levi pun melepas ciumannya yang lama itu. Kau masih berdiri terpaku. Benar-benar shock. Kewarasanmu hampir hilang gara-gara ciuman tadi.

Mahluk itu, lalu meninggalkanmu yang terduduk di tengah ruang tamu.

"A-a...," kata mu sambil memegangi bibirmu.

Kau sebenarnya merasa sedikit heran dengan kelakuannya itu, sama - sama SMA. hanya beda 1 tahun, pikiran masih sama - sama sedikit polos. tapi dia sudah tau hal seperti itu? bahkan caranya?

Ah, sudahlah.. tak terlalu penting seperti ini terus. Kau harus lebih cerdik dari pada mahluk kuntet satu itu.

beribu pernyataan keluar dari kepalamu, padahal kau masih terduduk dan terpaku di ruang tamu.

sampai mahluk itu datang kembali sambil membawa segelas air berwarna kecoklatan.

"Cepat minum ini, ini hanya teh," kata Rivaille sambil memberikan gelas tersebut.

Kau menerimanya dengan rasa heran yang luar biasa, antara ragu dan tidak. Kau menerimanya dan meneguknya.

"Ah, terima kasih," kata mu, lalu memberikan gelas itu kepadanya.

Rivaille menerima gelas itu, lalu mengembalikannya ke dapur.

Kau termenung lalu berjalan kembali ke kamarmu, lalu kau melepas baju maid mu. dan menggantinya dengan baju tidurmu.

"ah, capek," kata mu. kau masih ingat, sejak sedari pagi Rivaille menyuruh - nyuruh mu.

Apalagi saat pulang sekolah, kau membawakan tasnya dan hampir tersandung. Hampir saja kau terjatuh karena insiden batu nyasar (?) ditengah jalan, untung Rivaille memegangimu. wajahmu bertatapan dengan wajahnya.

Kejadian itu juga, sudah membuat puluhan anak perempuan di sekitarmu pingsan karena iri. Tapi banyak juga yang mentertawakan, dan mengejekmu karena kau mau saja menjadi pembantu pribadi untuk orang itu.

"Sudahlah, aku lebih baik tidur," kata mu lalu mengunci kamar dan segera tidur.

Keesokan harinya, kau bangun dengan wajah suram.

"Ah, mimpi apa aku barusan?" tanya mu sambil memegangi kepalamu.

Kau mengabaikannya lalu segera mandi dan memakai seragam sekolah. Yah.. memang cukup unik sih seragamnya, tapi jika hari jum'at dan sabtu. Kau bebas memakai baju apa saja.

"Rivaille?" tanya mu saat Rivaille ternyata menunggumu di depan pintu kamar petra.

"Cepat, segeralah sarapan," kata Rivaille.

"Eh? siapa yang memasak? Mbak Vivi kemana?" tanya mu.

"entahlah, dia libur seminggu," kata Rivaille, "aku baru ingat kalau minggu ini hari libur mbak Vivi, Oh.. Aku yang memasak omelet itu. Cepat makan lalu berangkat,"

JLEB! berarti selama seminggu ini, kau dan Rivaille hanya berdua dari pagi sampai malam? di rumah besar seperti ini? bagaimana ini?

Kau harus lebih pintar dari makhluk itu, *nama* ! Tekadmu dalam hati.

"I-iya, aku akan makan," kata mu, lalu menuju ruang makan.

Yah, di atas meja makan memang tersaji sepiring omelet dan jus jeruk. kelihatannya enak, kau lalu memakannya sampai habis.

Kau segera berangkat ke sekolah bersama Levi, yah.. walaupun hanya naik mobil, tapi rasanya aneh.

Sesampai ny di sekolah, kau berpisah dengan Rivaille. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak? Rivaille kelas 11, dan kau kelas 10. jadi saat di koridor kalian berpisah.

"Hai," sapamu pada teman - teman saat kau masuk kelas.

"Oh , hai *nama*. senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Ah, Ini Ymir. Kemarin dia tidak masuk karena ada urusan, Nah! Ymir ini *nama* yang aku ceritakan kemarin!" seru Christa.

"Aku Ymir, Kau *nama* ya? kemarin Christa menceritakan tentang dirimu, aku teman Christa sedari kecil. Salam kenal," katanya sambil menjabat tanganmu.

"Ah, salam kenal Ymir," kata mu sambil membalas jabatan tangan Ymir.

"Hai, Mikasa," katamu saat duduk di bangkumu, ya! bangkumu memang bersebelahan dengan Mikasa. Yah, walaupun Mikasa agak jutek. Yang penting dia pintar dan baik.

"Oh, hai," balas Mikasa datar.

Kau hanya tersenyum pada Mikasa lalu membuka sebuah buku, buku itu adalah novel favoritmu. Kalau saja kau tidak menjadi pembantu Rivaille, mungkin Novel ini kemarin sudah selesai kau baca.

"*nama*, novel apa yang kau baca?" tanya seseorang.

"Ah? ini? Ghost Dormitory, kemarin aku meminjamnya dari perpustakaan sekolah. Ah, kamu Eren? Saudaranya Mikasa kan?" tanya mu pada cowok itu.

"Ya, tapi kami berdua bukan saudara kandung," kata Eren.

"Oh," kata mu menanggapi.

"Mikasa banyak menceritakan tentang dirimu, terima kasih sudah membuat Mikasa menjadi periang kalau di rumah. Tinggal merubah kejutekannya saja di sekolah, sekali lagi terima kasih," kata Eren.

"Ah, iya. Sama - sama," kata mu sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, ada seorang guru muda. Dengan rambut pendek sebahu.

"Hai, anak - anak. Nama saya Maeda sensei, nah! saya akan membagikan formulir Ekstrakulikuler sekolah ini, masing - masing dari kalian wajib memilih 1 ekskul, dan paling banyak 4 ekskul," kata Maeda sensei sambil membagikan kertas ke masing - masing anak.

Hmm, ada Seni, pramuka, basket, voli, renang, jurnalis, dan masih banyak lagi. Eh, tunggu! Apa ini? Japanese club?

Kau bingung memilihnya, sampai ada sebuah SMS.

Pilihlah Japanese Club, dari Rivaille.

Weks?! Mahluk bermuka teflon itu seenaknya menyuruhmu untuk memilih Japanese Club? sudah gila kali ya!

Aku tidak mau, aku ingin ikut Jurnalis atau Seni saja, Dari *nama* . Kau membalas SMS Rivaille.

Hei, Bocah! Seni itu hanya melukis, menari , dan Teater! Kalau japanese Club mungkin pada suatu saat nanti kau bisa menerbitkan manga karya mu sendiri! Kau bodoh sekali! di bantu justru tidak mau! Aku akan masuk Japanese club juga! , dari Rivaille.

Ah, ternyata dia hanya membantu. tapi, Jurnalistik bagus juga. batin mu dalam hati.

Kira - kira, lebih baik menuruti Rivaille. atau mengikuti kata hatiku sendiri ya? Batin mu dalam hati.

Kau bingung, padahal Maeda sensei hanya memberikan waktu 30 menit untuk mengisi lembar Ekstarkulikuler.

pertanyaan itu kembali muncul di otakmu.

JURNALISTIK atau JAPANESE CLUB?

.

.

.

.

***To Be Continued***

* * *

Hai! Hai! Chapter 2 udah muncul! sekali lagi, Author edan ini menghancurkannya. Thanks for Syifa Adilah yang udah ngasih masukan selama ini. Saya tunggu juga Fanfic karyamu syif!

Karena Reader yg ngasih Review kemaren ga ngasih jawaban mau yg mana. Akhirnya, ane ngambil yg ada di duta sama dari temen2 FB ane. Banyak yg minta "CIUM" yaudah, ane buat yang itu.

Yah, walaupun sedang sibuk - sibuknya sama pr - pr kelas 8. Tapi di sempet - sempetin ngetiknya. Jadi ga bisa banyak , gaada ide sih .-.

**Mii-chan18: **Bohong :v , masa sih ? ada emoticon " :v " soalnya... #plak btw Mkasih :D

**Anonym: **Ga tau, siapa manusia ini .-. ? #plak udah di lanjutin kan? yaudah '3'

**Syachan: **Memang Gila mbak, :v / mau lebih gila? coba mbaknya kasih saran supaya lebih gila lagi (?)

**Guest:** Yaa, Sasha juga berpendapat demikian .-. . Makasi :D

**Panya: **Yaiyalah, memang dari awal ini buat nggodain kamu kok :v #eciee #plak Makasih Panyaaa :3 :3 :3

**Sasha Kentang: **Hai juga , sudah di seimbangin. ngures otak mbuatnya #curhat , soal rate? karena baru pertama kali ngepost, jadi banyak temen2 yang ngusulin rate M, #jitaksemuayangngusulinrateM , gak ngocot kok :v , Makasih :D

**Noir-Bondevik: **Jadi babunya Levi :v / . Oh, ya.. Kapan ceritanya kak Noire #loh? #itudiHyperdimensionNeptuniaNak.-. Yang Living with them chapter ketiganya update? :v / nunggunya luama loh :v / , aku juga ngusulin ide yang keluar dari otakku kan? :v ? #apaansihnihanak.. Btw, Makasih :D

**AkaIsRed:** Ane juga ketawa - ketawa sendiri pas ngarang, -.- . Hampir di kira apa gitu :v /. Tapi kok reaksi temen2 di duta malah .-. :pokerface: and :iyuhface: .-. ? tapi mereka milih yang ciuman .-. satu2 nya temen duta yang minta HUKUMAN itu Naila Hida Kholik

Makasih ya! yang udah Review, :D / Jaa-nee! kasih saran yg lebih nganu ya :v / , yg penting jangan sampe ke 'sana' ga kuat ane ngarangnya ==" , Si Syifa aja gakuat. apalagi Ane.. =3=


	3. You're Choose

Hei Bocah! pilihlah Japanese club! cepat! , dari Rivaille.

sekali lagi, mahluk itu mengirimimu SMS. dan memaksamu untuk join ke Japanese Club, padahal kau merasa jiwamu cocok untuk Seni dan Jurnalistik. Bulu tangkis atau renang juga boleh.

Hei! Kalau kau tidak segera memilihnya! Aku akan menciummu sekali lagi! dan kuberi hukuman berat untukmu! , dari Rivaille.

JLEB! mengapa dia mengatakan HUKUMAN saat mbak Vivi tidak ada di rumah? ini menyeramkan!

* * *

**CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?**

**Shingeki No Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : AU(ane juga ga tau) Gaje epeliwel, Typo, Kurang berpengalaman, Penulis ini Fujo :v tapi FanGirl, OOC, kaga tau bikin nge-Fly orang ato nggak .**

**Pairing: You x Rivaille**

* * *

sekali lagi, mahluk itu mengirimu Sms yang isinya memaksamu untuk masuk ke Japanese Club!

"Uhh! Menyebalkan!" seru Mu.

Sontak, semua menoleh ke belakang. di tempat kau berada sekarang.

"H-hei, *nama* kau kenapa?" tanya Armin.

"A-ahh.. tidak apa," kata mu sambil memberikan 2 peace, semua langsung kembali berkutat ke kertas nya masing - masing.

Huh! kau lalu mengelus dadamu untuk menangkan diri.

Sepertinya, Maeda sensei masih sibuk dengan Hp nya. seperti menelepon seseorang.

"*nama*, kau sepertinya bingung? Pilihlah yang sesuai dengan bakatmu, kalau aku lihat. Kau ingin mengambil Jurnalistik kan? Aku kira itu tak cocok dengan bakatmu, kau justru lebih suka menggambar kan?" tanya Sasha.

"Y-ya sih," kata mu, "T-tapi, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku kemarin menemukan ratusan (?) kertas berserakan yang isinya gambar semua, dan semua rata - rata anime (?) (author, ini bukan anime ya? .-. ? ) (ini fanfiction nak, semua bisa saja terjadi. tergantung dengan OTAK si Author.)," kata Sasha.

"Uh, iya sih,"

"aku sarankan kau masuk ke Japanese club saja, itu jauh lebih cocok untukmu," kata Sasha lalu menyontreng sebuah tulisan di kertasnya.

"Ngomong - omong, kau memilih apa?" tanya mu.

"Tata boga," kata Shasa singkat.

"Eh? bukannya kau cocok untuk Volly? Kau hebat sekali dalam servis kemarin! kenapa kau memilih tataboga?" tanya mu.

"Karena di tataboga aku bisa makan sepuasnya, apalagi makan kentang!" seru Sasha.

Demi Rivaille kecebur got! (?) (digampar Reader #babakbelur) Dia meninggalkan bakatnya demi makan KENTANG? Sayur yang paling murah sekarang? Bukannya baru saja dia bilang "pilihlah yang cocok dengan BAKATMU" bukan "pilihlah yang cocok dengan PERUTMU" , batin mu.

Kau hanya bengong setengah mati, tiba - tiba ada SMS masuk lagi.

Heh! cepatlah memilih! apakah kau tidak tahu? sejak tadi aku menunggumu memilih tau!, Dari Rivaille.

Menunggu? , kau lalu celingak - celinguk ke kanan dan kekiri sambil melihat jendela.

Tidak ada Rivaille dari jendela manapun. Tiba - tiba ada SMS lagi.

Hoi! jangan hanya celingukan! Kelasku ada di gedung seberang di lantai 2! Jelasnya aku bisa melihatmu! dan apa yang kau kerjakan! karena kau berada di dekat jendela! Jadi cepatlah memilih! , dari Rivaille.

"Eh? lantai 2?" otomatis kau mendongak ke atas, tepat ke jendela daan...! Jeng! jeng! Wajah Rivaille terlihat dari tempatmu. walaupun tidak terlalu jelas.

*di tempat Rivaille*

"Hoi, Levi! kau terlihat mengawasi seseorang?" tanya Erwin.

"Tch! bukan urusanmu!" seru Rivaille.

"Kau sedang mengawasi siapa? Aku sangat penasaran loh," kata Hanji, sambil celingukan ke arah jendela.

"Huh," kata Rivaille datar ke arah Hanji.

Hanji hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecut bin kerucut bin asem bin Titan masuk ke Wc (?) (Writer? Pikiran anda sudah keracunankah? kemarin ke presiden, sekarang ke WC?)

Erwin dan Hanji hanya geleng - geleng kepala.

*back to your place*

Kau hanya bingung, antara Jurnalis atau Japanese club. Huh, susah sekali memilihnya.

Setelah 30 menit berselang, Maeda sensei lalu mengambil satu persatu kertas teman - temanmu. Kau kaget setengah mati, lalu dengan cepat mencontreng tulisan Japanese Club , lalu menandatanganinya, memberi nama terang, kelas, nama, dan nomor absent.

Maeda sensei pun mengambil kertas milikmu lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Ah, akhirnya aku memilih Japanese Club," kata Mu menunduk.

"Itu memang pilihan yang tepat bukan?" tanya seseorang, suaranya terdengar begitu familiar.

Kau menoleh ke arah jendela dan ternyata, tidak ada siapa - siapa. Hanya terlihat surai hitam yang mengintip dari balik jendela.  
karena penasaran, kau pun berdiri dan... Terlihat Rivaille sedang berada di sana dengan 2 temannya. Kau hampir tertawa, karena Rivaille "SANGAT" berbeda dengan teman - temannya. Tapi jika hal itu di singgung, mungkin di rumah kau akan mendapatkan hukuman.

"Eh, Rivaille Senpai," kata mu lembut, padahal kalau di rumah saja kau marah - marah sambil menyebutnya "Mahluk kuntet" atau "Mahluk dengan wajah sedatar teflon".

"Huh, kau lama sekali memilihnya," celetuk Rivaille datar.

"Hei, gadis inikah yang kau awasi tadi? cantik juga," kata Hanji, si gender yang tak begitu jelas itu. tapi yang menjelaskan kalau Hanji wanita adalah, seragam SMA nya.

"Ahh.. Y-ya, A-aku *nama* senang bertemu dengan kalian," kata mu sambil tersenyum yang cukup 'Dipaksakan' , sebenarnya kau ingin meneriaki dan Frontal di depan Rivaille. tak peduli walaupun kau akan mendapat hukuman untuk masalah ini, karena kau sebenarnya ingin ikut yang lain.

Tapi mahluk itu menyuruhmu untuk mengikuti Japanese club yang terdengar begitu asing di telingamu.

"Hei, Japanese Club di mulai saat istirahat ke 3! jadi, cepat nanti ke sana!" seru Rivaille sambil meninggalkan mu.

"Ah, Iya," katamu pelan.

2 jam berselang, sesudah pelajaran fisika super duper rumit dari Mr. Keith. Kau segera menuju ruangan Japanese Club, disana kau bertemu Rivaille, Eren, Hanji, Erwin, Mike, dan beberapa anak yang belum kau kenal.

"Hai, Eren," katamu menyapa Eren.

"Ah, Hai,"

"Mikasa mana?" tanya mu.

"Mikasa ikut Bimbel Ipa, Matematika, Bahasa inggris dan sejarah," kata Eren.

"Ehh? banyak sekali? Mikasa terlalu memaksakan diri!" seru mu di depan eren.

"Entahlah," kata Eren. "Omong - omong, apa tujuanmu ikut Japanese Club?"

"Ah, aku di paksa dia," kata mu menunjuk Rivaille dengan wajah stare tingkat dewamu.

"Oh? Dia pacarmu?" tanya Eren.

Demi semvak titan (?) yang di beli collosal titan (?). Rivaille pacarmu? pacarmu? (==" jangan naik darah dulu). Cih, pacar macam apa yang menyiksa pasangannya sendiri?

"bukan kok," kata mu.

"Lalu siapa? Saudaramu?" tanya Eren.

"Ah, tidak juga kok," kata mu.

Rivaille rada menatap sinis lelaki yang sedang mengajakmu bicara itu, Cemburukah? Mana mungkin? Secara, Rivaille itu kan majikan mu.

"Hei, Rivaille. Kau sedang apa?" tanya Mike. (baca Mi' ke' :v / #digaplok)

"bukan apa - apa," kata Rivaille datar.

"Kau sepertinya sedang mengawasi gadis itu? kau Naksir dia?" tanya Mike.

"Tidak kok," kata Rivaille , lalu.. "Hei! *Nama* kemarilah! bawa tas ku!" seru Rivaille.

"Eren, ayo kesana. Majikan berwajah datarku sudah menunggu,"kata mu sambil tersenyum pada Eren.

"Majikan?"

"Ya,"

Lalu kau membawakan tas Rivaille yang berat itu, untunglah Rivaille tak menyuruhmu untuk menggendongnya masuk ke ruangan Japanese Club itu.

Kalau sampai dia menyuruhmu untuk menggendongnya, mungkin kau sudah sedatar tanah sekarang. Bayangkan! Tinggimu 164 dengan berat 50. Sedangkan dia? Tingginya 160 dengan berat 65? hah? pasti berat sekali. Selisihnya saja sudah 15 kilo.

"Rivaille, ini tas mu," kata mu sambil memberikan tas itu kepadanya.

Rivaille hanya diam lalu menuju kelompoknya.

"Hei, Rivaille.. Gadis secantik itu kau jadikan pembantu? Kau sudah gila ya?" tanya Hanji.

"Sudahlah Hanji, kau tidak tahu jalan cerita-nya," kata Rivaille.

"Aku tahu kok, karena dia menabrakmu kan? Aku melihatnya loh," kata Hanji sambil tertawa kecil.

"Diam!" seru Rivaille.

"Ck, marah yaaa?" goda Hanji.

Rivaille hanya diam, sambil memperhatikanmu.

"Eh, Eren. Sebenarnya kita mau apa sih di Japanese Club ini?" tanya mu.

"Entahlah,"

Kau hanya menatap seseorang yang ada di depan, eh.. Itu kan? Guru yang tadi? Bukannya itu guru Kesenian ya? Masa sih? jadi Pembina di Japanese Club?

"Siang anak - anak!" sapa Maeda - sensei.

"Siang bu!"

"Nah, saya sebenarnya hanya pembina di sini. Jadi, kalian bebas mau melakukan apa saja di sini, silahkan membuat tata anggota. Pilihlah ketua, wakil ketua, sekretaris , bendahara, dan seksi - seksi pengurus," kata Maeda sensei.

"baik bu!"

tak lama kemudian , kami berunding untuk menentukan siapa saja pengurusnya.

"Hmm, jadi kita sudah mendapatkan kandidatnya. Ada Rivaille, Aina (:v ), Erwin, *Nama*, Nacchan (:v), Sachi (:v ), Vanya (:v ), Syifa (:v ), Armin, Jean, Fenny, Via ( :v ), dan Nabila (;v )," kata Ardhan selaku ketua terdahulu.

Kau tertawa kecil, bila kau menjadi pengurus maka kau akan lebih lama pulang dari sekolah. Semoga saja, Rivaille atau Kau yang menjadi pengurus. Agar kau bisa di rumah sendiri ika Rivaille yang menjadi pengurus, atau Kau bisa menyibukkan diri kalau kau menjadi pengurus.

Kami lalu mengadakan Voting, Kau sengaja tidak memilih Rivaille untuk calon pengurus.. Kenapa? Agar kau bisa jauh lebih pintar.

"Oke, akan saya umumkan,"

"Ketuanya, Rivaille,"

Yes! seru mu dalam hati.

"Wakil Ketua, Erwin Smith,"

sampai saat ini namamu belum tersebut.

"Sekretaris satu, *Nama lengkap*,"

Jdeeer! Kenapa ini? Jadi sekretaris? gila! berarti kau harus berada di sisi Rivaille, Selalu!

"Sekretaris 2, Nacchan,"

"Sekretaris 3, Nabila Fanny Syahira,"

Yeah, ada teman. Paling tidak dia bisa menghentikan tindakan Rivaille nantinya.

"Bendahara 1, Vanya Terra Ardani,"

Yeah, pendampingmu adalah Cewek. Mungkin dia akan melindungimu dari tindakan Rivaille.

"Bendahara 2, Syifa Adilah,"

"Bendahara 3, Fenny Nadia Nur Utami,"

Yeah, Akhirnya cewek lagi.

"Seksi Keamanan, Jean Kirsctein,"

"Seksi Kebersihan, Armin Arlert,"

"Seksi pemasukan buku komik, Sachi,"

"Seksi kerahasiaan, Via Vidya,"

Eh? Seksi kerahasiaan? memangnya ada? dasar aneh.

"Seksi penyedia makanan, Aina Putri Marshanda,"

Cih, kau menjadi pengurus. Bersama Rivaille pula?

"Para pengurus, segera berkumpul,"

Akhirnya kau berkumpul, Rivaille menjsdi ketua baru. Dan terlihat mengusulkan sesuatu. Tapi apa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***To Be Continued'***

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah! bertemu lagi dengan saya, si Author Edan. Mungkin cuman sedikit yah ceritanya .-. . Karena si writer sedang Galo, makannya Ceritanya sedikit.

Ini adegannya ga ada yang hot :3 , karena sI Writer masih ga punya ide. Adegan Hotnya mungkin setelah masuk ke Japanese Club. Oh ya? mungkin ada yang bertanya Japanese Club itu apa? Japanese Club, itu kayak Club yang mbahas jepang gitu cuman bebas.. Ane dapet ide dari temen ane, yang masuk ke Japanese Club sekolahnya.

Yea.. yea.. TBC nya agak lama ya? Maafin Writer, tugas kelas 8 tambah banyak W(OAOW) pake Acara pr IPS kudu tanya ke Kelurahan lagi =="

Noir-Bondevik : Ya mamah, mamah gak di usir kok :') #woy #sejakkapan? , Saya bukan cenayang kok :v / saya hanyalah cewek kelas 8 smp yang memakai jilbab dan tomboinya gak ketulungan :v /. Oh? yang ide cerita yang tembusnya ke sekolah itu kan? itu adalah ide yang muncul di otak saya :v /..

AlstroemeriaSBT8 : Temen, *nama* itu dirimu sendiri

Kanetaki Yuuki : wew.. .-. yg ngarang aja ga kenapa - napa

Linlin: Okee..

Panya: Cieeee :v / Cieeee.. :v /

Terimakasih buat Reviewnya :D.. Dan makasih buat Silent Reader yang udah mbaca :D thanks


	4. your dream

Rivaille sepertinya sedang membisikkan sesuatu kepada Erwin? tapi matanya tepat mengarah kepadamu.

Apa yang sedang dia rencanakan? Batin mu.

Tak lama kemudian rapat kedua orang itu selesai, tiba - tiba Rivaille menunjukmu.

"Hoi! *nama* kemari!" seru Rivaille.

"E-Ehhh?" katamu terkejut sambil berjalan pelan menuju kearah Rivaille.

* * *

**CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?**

**Shingeki No Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : AU(ane juga ga tau) Gaje epeliwel, Typo, Kurang berpengalaman, Penulis ini Fujo :v tapi FanGirl, OOC, kaga tau bikin nge-Fly orang ato nggak .**

**Pairing: You x Rivaille**

* * *

Kau masih ragu dengan apa yang di rencanakan Rivaille saat ini, tentunya karena Rivaille adalah ketua dari Japanese Club ini. dan semua harus menurutinya.

"Ah? ada apa?" tanya mu pelan.

"Tutup matamu!" perintah Rivaille.

"eh?" tanya mu heran.

"Tutup!" seru Rivaille sekali lagi.

Akhirnya kau terpaksa menutup matamu, tak lama kemudian kau merasakan ada hal aneh. Bibirmu terasa ada yang menyentuhnya, rasanya kasar tapi lembut sekali. kau hanya mendengar teriakan dari beberapa perempuan, tidak terdengar jelas. Tak lama kemudian, kau merasa ada yang bermain dengan lidahmu. Lidah seseorang tapi kau tidak tahu lidah siapa, sampai kau membuka mata.

Ri-Rivaille? D-dia? M-menciumku lagi? batin mu.

Ciuman ini terlalu lama! sampai akhirnya dia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Bagaimana? kau mau lagi?" tanya Rivaille.

"A-a...," yah, beginilah kau. selalu shock apabila sudah di cium oleh Rivaille.

"Aku membuat peraturan, paling tidak. Para pengurus utama, harus memiliki pasangan yang merupakan anggota di sini, dan aku memilih mu," kata Rivaille kepadamu.

Kau hanya blushing berat, lalu menundukkan kepalamu. Tiba - tiba Rivaille mengangkat dagumu.

"Jika mukamu memerah ternyata manis juga," kata Rivaille.

Kau malah semakin blushing tidak karuan, mukamu semakin memerah.

"Uh.. Ri-rivaille, Ke-kenapa k-kau memilihku?" tanya mu sambil tergagap - gagap.

"Karena kau itu cantik, manis, dan hebat. Tidak seperti wanita lainnya yang kadang hanya menginginkan kekayaanku saja," kata Rivaille.

"Tapi, aku butlermu bukan?" tanya mu memastikan.

"Itu hanya berlaku untuk di rumah, asal kau tahu. Sejak dulu aku memang sengaja menabrakmu, karena aku sangat menyukaimu," kata Rivaille mengakui.

Kau semakin Blushing tingkat dewa, Wajah Rivaille semakin dekat dengan wajahmu.

Rivaille lalu mengecup lembut keningmu dan meninggalkanmu yang sedang terduduk di ruang rapat.

Kau hanya duduk dan menahan malu, entah rasa senang atau malu yang keluar dari dirimu. Hanya saja kau kaget dari pengakuan Rivaille itu.

Aku disukai Rivaille? apakah ini hanya candaannya saja? batin mu.

"Erwin, apakah kau sudah memutuskan? Kau memilih siapa?" tanya Rivaille.

"Ya, aku memilih Dipta. Dia sangat manis, nanti aku akan mengatakannya," kata Erwin.

"Baguslah," kata Rivaille.

Rivaille dan Erwin masih sibuk berbincang di luar sana, sedangkan kau? dengan bantuan Vanya, Syifa, Aina, Fenny, Nabila dan anak lainnya. Kau berusaha menenangkan diri dari rasa shock yang memenuhi dirimu.

ya, kau masih agak kaget dengan hal ini.

Sepulang sekolah, kau berjalan berdua bersama Rivaille. yah, walaupun Rivaille tak menggandeng tanganmu. tetapi dia memelukmu.

"Rivaille, bisa tolong lepaskan? aku merasa malu," kata mu sambil melepaskan tangan Rivaille.

"Baiklah butlerku yang cantik," kata Rivaille.

"Eh?"

dan.. Jderrr!

kau terbangun dari mimpi indahmu itu, (sorry readers :v / terlanjur serius yaa? bacanyaaa? wakakakakkaka :v / #digampar) (tapi kejadian yang ciuman dan dipta - dipta itu beneran loh :v / #digaplokdipta) kau harus berterimakasih pada peri mimpi karena mengulangi kejadian di atas kurang lebih 3 kali walapun dengan banyak tambahan mimpi.

Kau terduduk, dan baru menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang aneh, kau merasa ada seseorang yang tidur di sebelahmu. Saat kau menoleh...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" seru mu.

Sontak Rivaille kaget dan terbangun, serta terjatuh dari kasurmu.

"Aduh! Kau ini berisik!" bentak Rivaille.

Kau baru menyadari sesuatu, bukankah semalam kau pingsan? dan akhirnya Rivaille menggendongmu ke sini.

"Ah? maaf maaf, aku lupa. Habisnya aku kaget sekali sih," kata mu meminta maaf.

"Huh, ini sakit tahu!" seru Rivaille.

Kau lalu membantu Rivaille berdiri.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan morning kiss?" tanya Rivaille.

"eh?" mukamu kembali memerah.

Rivaille lalu memegangi dagumu, dan mencium bibirmu lembut. Lalu melepaskan ciumannya.  
Lalu dia keluar dari kamarmu.

Kau hanya tersenyum dengan perlakuan Rivaille itu, padahal kau baru 5 hari di sini.

seperti biasa , kau berangkat sekolah dengan Rivaille. yah, mimpi apa kau barusan? kok bisa seperti ini? (loh? Writer kok tanya lagi :3 )

Kau berangkat sekolah seperti biasa, dengan cemberut dan bermusuhan dengan Rivaille.

Tapi kejadian tadi pagi membuatmu tak sengaja memeluk Rivaille.

"Eh? Uh? M-Maaf," kata mu sambil melepaskan pelukanmu.

"Apa ini pengaruh dari ciuman kemarin? Efeknya hebat sekali sampai kau menjadi kalem seperti ini," kata Rivaille.

"Ka-kalem apanya? huh! menjauhlah dariku!" seru mu sambil berlari ke kelas.

Rivaille hanya tersenyum licik.

Saat kau sampai di kelas, banyak ana yang merubungi Dipta, anak cantik dan manis itu di kerubungi banyak anak karena kejadian kemarin.

"Dipta! aku iri padamu! kau di tembak oleh Erwin Senpai! ihh!" seru Seseorang.

"Selamat ya Dipta!" kata Vanya menyalami Dipta.

"Ah, iya," kata Dipta sambil garuk - garuk kepala.

Kau hanya tersenyum lalu duduk di bangkumu seperti biasa.

Tak lama kemudian, Maeda sensei datang.

"Ah, yang menjadi anggota di Japanese Club segera datang ke ruangan club! ini perintah dari Rivaille," kata Maeda Sensei.

Kau, Dipta, Vanya, Armin, Eren, Jean dan beberapa murid lainnya keluar menuju ruangan club.

"hm, aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu!" seru Rivaille.

"Apa itu?" tanya Armin.

"Mulai minggu depan! kita akan mengadakan Couple Cosplay! masing - masing dari pasangan akan bercosplay dengan theme Couple! kita akan membuka sebuah pameran komik dan cosplay! mengerti?" seru Rivaille.

"Ehh?" semua terkejut.

Couple Cosplay? Dengan siapakah pasanganmu? apakah Rivaille? atau seseorang?

"Aku sudah memutuskan! bahwa pasanganku adalah *Nama lengkap*! alias *nama* yang aku cium kemarin!" seru Rivaille.

Dasar bodoh! mengapa dia meneriakkan kata itu? gila! gila! keras sekali suara teriakannya! kelas sekitar bisa saja mendengarnya!

"Rivaille! tak perlu keras - keras!" seru mu.

"Kenapa? kau malu?" tanya Rivaille.

Kau hanya terdiam dan menunduk, lalu mengangguk.

"Sudahlah, lagipula aku sudah menemuka Cosplay yang bagus. Yaitu kita sendiri! Kau punya OC yang mengatas namakan diriku kan? kita akan menjahitkan baju itu!" Kata Rivaille.

Kau terkejut, 2 couple OC itu. Yang gambarnya mirip dirimu dan Rivaille. Apakah itu yang dia maksud?

"Ah, yang itu? Ehehe.. B-boleh," kata mu, kata "Boleh" menluncur begitu saja dari mulutmu.

Dasar bodoh! kenapa kau keceplosan? harusnya kau bisa bilang tidak!

"Baiklah, Besok kita akan memilih kain dan menjahitkannya," kata Rivaille. "Begitu juga yang lain! cari Couple Cosplay yang romance!" seru Rivaille.

Gulp~! Couple Cosplay? yang romance? kau masih saja tidak percaya.

"Nah, bidadariku. Bersiaplah untuk minggu depan," kata Rivaille sambil mengecup lembut bibirmu.

Wajahmu lalu memerah setengah mati.

Rivaille meninggalkanmu yang terdiam mematung di ruangan Club, ya.. kau tentunya harus mengikuti perintahnya. Hukumannya merupakan permintaannya sekarang...  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
***To be Continued***

* * *

**A/N:** Hai, =A= .. Watdehel yak.. tambah seikit ceritanya =A= .. entah mengapa saya banyak kehilangan ide karena begitu banyak pemaksaan dan pemasokan ingatan di sekolah =A= .

Yah, maafin Writer. karena TBC nya kelamaan. Btw.. Para Reader ga marah kan? Ini PR bejibun neng .-. , tapi ane sempet2in buat yang minta update. yah.. walaupun sedikit.

**SedotanHijau** : Harem? Writer tak berpikir demikian .-. Armin cowok euy! :v /

: Boleh, tapi berarti kan. Kau bukan Reader nya?

**Roya Chan** : Hmm... :3 kasih ide dong kalau mau banyak romance nya :3

**Ai-Kazoku** : *stare balik * yangire stare* yah... kalo pemaksaan pasokan ingatan kayak gini gimana mau dapet ide coba? cinta segitiga? siapa?

**Panya** : Aku yo bingung mbak -" pikiren dewe lah ==" aku gak terlalu ngurusi iku..

Thanks Reviewers! kasih ide ya XD


	5. END

Kau terkejut atas permintaan Rivaille yang medadak tersebut.

Rivaille memintamu menjadi pasangannya.

Apakah kau menerimanya? ataukah menolaknya?

* * *

**CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?**

**Shingeki No Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : AU(ane juga ga tau) Gaje epeliwel, Typo, Kurang berpengalaman, Penulis ini Fujo :v tapi FanGirl, OOC, kaga tau bikin nge-Fly orang ato nggak .**

**Pairing: You x Rivaille**

* * *

Rivaille membelai lembut rambutmu.

"Nah *nama* , kau mau kan? Ayo kita pilih salah satu OC mu," kata Rivaille sambil membuka sebuah map.

Eh? Itu kan Map milikmu? sejak kapan ada di tangannya? dan dimana dia dapat menemukan Map berhargamu itu?

"Hei? itu?" kau belum selesai bicara, Rivaille lalu menutup mulutmu.

"Diam,"

Kau hanya terdiam, sampai jam istirahat tiba.

"Eren! Ahh! aku capek di Japanese Club tadii!" seru mu , kau beristirahat bertiga. Bersama Eren dan Armin.

"Mengapa Rivaille senpai mendadak sekali?" tanya Armin.

"Aku yang serumah dengannya saja tidak tahu, kau malah menanyakannya," kata mu sambil menyeruput jus apel favoritmu.

"Mungkin dia mau melamarmu," goda Eren.

"Melamarku? Mimpi!" seru mu. "Tidak mungkin lah!"

Armin dan Eren hanya tersenyum, dari kejauhan. Rivaille menatapimu dengan sinis.

"Siapa sih kedua laki - laki itu? menyebalkan," kata Rivaille sambil berjalan ke arahmu.

"Hoi! Butlerku!" seru Rivaille Kasar. "BAWAKAN TASKU!" Seru Rivaille.

Eren dan Armin heran, padahal sebelumnya Rivaillle bersikap baik pada mu.

tapi sekarang?

"Hoi! Mahluk kuntet bin teflon bin pendek! setelah kau mencuri map berhargaku? kau juga membentakku? berani sekali kau!" seru mu menggebrak meja.

Rivaille hanya terkejut.

"Bukannya kau bilang hanya di rumah? Ini sekolah kan? Bukan rumah! ingat itu!" seru mu sambil meninggalkan Rivaille disana.

Rivaille hanya mematung, baru pertama kali kau membentaknya seperti itu.

"Cih, dasar bocah," kata Rivaille.

Eren dan Armin hanya melongo melihat kejadian itu.

"Hei kau! Eren!" seru Rivaille.

Eren terkejut.

"Eh? ada apa?" tanya Eren.

"Ikut aku," kata Rivaille sambil menarik tangan Eren ke suatu tempat.

Sesampainya disana, Eren di ancam dan dipukuli.

"Jangan pernah kau dekati *nama* lagi," kata Rivaille sambil meninggalkannya.

Eren hanya meringis sambil melihat lelaki bersurai hitam yg sedang berjalan menjauh darinya tersebut.

Ternyata memang benar, dia memang menyukai *nama* . Batin Eren.

sesudah pulang sekolah, Rivaille berjalan pelan menuju toko jahit.

"Bu, tolong.. Ini contohnya, Ukuran Standar," kata Rivaille sambil menyerahkan kertas. Sebelumnya, kau sudah memberikan ukuran - ukuran di kertas itu.

"Oh ya," kata Ibu penjahit itu sambil meneruskan jahitannya.

Kau tidak ikut pulang bersama Rivaille, karena kau ada tugas kelompok.

"Hei, *nama* kau sepertinya di sukai Rivaille?" tanya Vanya.

"Aku pikir juga begitu," kata Mikasa pelan.

"Ahh.. itu pasti hanya perasaan kalian," kata mu sambil memberikan 2 peace.

Mereka hanya tertawa bersama sambil mengerjakan tugas kelompok itu.

*seminggu kemudian*

"hei, ini baju untukmu," kata Rivaille sambil menyerahkan seplastik baju.

"eh?"

kau hanya menerimanya lalu pergi ke ruang ganti, sangat cocok sekali baju itu untukmu. Kau terlihat begitu cantik.

"Cocok," kata Rivaille datar.

Kau blush lalu tersenyum.

"Ah terima kasih,"

tak lama kemudian, ruang JPCLUB penuh. Rata - rata mereka melihat2 baju - baju cosu dan beberapa komik.

Aina terlihat kerepotan menyajikan makanan untuk cafe Cosu. Yah, walaupun begitu , Aina terlihat senang melayani mereka semua.

"Semua! Segera berkumpul!" seru Irvin melalui microphone.

Semua lalu berkumpul di tengah - tengah ruangan ballroom.

"Ada yang ingin ku umumkan!" seru Rivaille.

Semua terheran - heran, dan saling menanyakan apa yg ingin Rivaille katakan.

"Hmm.. Untuk *Nama Lengkap* di harap maju ke podium!" seru Irvin.

Kau kaget dan segera maju ke Podium, dan kau berdiri di sebelah Rivaille.

Rivaille tersenyum, dan mengatakan sesuatu..

"Semua! aku ingin mengatakan! bahwa, kalian semua yang telah berdiri disini! secara langsung melihat saya melamar *nama* secara resmi!" seru Rivaille.

Karena kaget, kau spontan terjatuh kebelakang. Matamu melotot. Ini pasti salah satu skenarionya untuk mempermalukanku! Pasti! batin mu.

Rivaille lalu membantu mu berdiri, lalu dia menyerahkan bunga kepadamu.

"Maukah kau menjadi Istri ku?" tanya Rivaille.

Hah? I-istri? Tidakkah itu kejauhan? batin mu dalam hati.

"Ah, I-istri? Bukankah itu , terlalu awal?" tanya mu.

"Tidak bagiku, karena aku ingin kau selalu berada di sisiku. Tolong terimalah lamaranku ini, Aku janji akan membuatmu bahagia," kata Rivaille.

Kau bimbang, akhirnya kau memilih untuk menerimanya.

"Kalau begitu, Minggu depan kita akan menikah di tempat yang kau suka," kata Rivaille.

"Ya," katamu pelan.

*Minggu selanjutnya*

Kau sudah siap dengan gaun panjang, sekarang kau sudah secantik bidadari yang siap turun dari surga. Dengan gaun putih panjang, dan mahkota putih yang menghiasi rambut panjangmu.

Dengan pelan kau menuju pelaminan, kau meminta pada Rivaille untuk menikah di Taman bunga. (Ahai de :v )

Prosesi pernikahan itu pun berjalan lancar, keningmu di cium rivaille dan pernikahan akhirnya sah.

*5 tahun kemudian*

"Aya! Mei! Ayo kemari! Makan dulu!" seru mu sambil mengejar kedua gadis cilik, kedua gadis itu sangat mirip denganmu.

Gadis cilik itu masih sibuk berlarian mengejar saudaranya, seperti nya masih asyik bermain.

"Aya! Mei!" seru mu, sambil duduk di kursi.

Kedua gadis itu tak menghiraukan panggilanmu.

Tak lama kemudian Rivaille datang.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Rivaille.

"Mereka tidak mau makan," kata Mu sambil menunjuk piring besar berisi nasi dan lauknya.

"baiklah," Rivaille lalu menghela napas, "Ayano! Meiko! Kalau kalian tidak mau makan! sore ini kami tidak akan mau mengantar kalian ke taman bermain!"

Seketika kedua gadis itu segera berhenti berlarian, dan berjalan pelan menuju Rivaille.

"Ya, Papa . Mama, maaf," kata kedua gadis itu sambil menunduk.

"Tak apa, ayo makan," kata mu sambil mengambil piring itu, dan mulai menyuapi kedua gadis itu.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
***The End***

* * *

**A/N**: AHAY DE! :v , Tamat sudah... Yahh.. Luama ya TBC nya? Malah udah tamat tuh :v /

Ehehe.. Sengaja sampai sini Chapternya karena udah di rencanain :3 #jahatluAuthor #digamparReader.

**Kanetaki Yuuki** : Matung? :v / Saya masih sehat wal afiat loh.., tapi ceritamu berhasil membuatku berkaca2

**AkaIsRed** : Horee... Satu korban telah di jatuhkan! #pletak

**Carmelina Gabriella** : Kenafa kau baru ngomong sekarang :') , yah. udah ku kasih dikit.. Si Eren di pukuli Rivaille :3

**Shin Kuro** : Ingat, kalau jatuh... SAAAKIIIIT loh :v / #yaiyalahmba #namanya_aja_juga_jatoh #pasti_sakit_lah

**Guest / Aina** : :v / udah tamat mba, masa mau di kurangin lagi sih?

**syachan** : soalnya kalau pakai kata MEGAMIKU, gak pas :v / (*jangan di baca MEGA Miku )

**Panya** : :v / Widih, Panya mengamuk. Ampun mbaa... Ampun mak! :v / #digetok

**anonym** : Siapakah manusia ini? Aku sedikit curiga, karena cara berkomentarmu mirip seseorang =="

Thanks Minna, udah setia nungguin Fic ini sekian lamanya! #pletak

**Jaa nee~~!**


End file.
